


A Wolfe in Woman's Clothing

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Serena has a blind date with Bernie. She's thinking Bernard. She's wrong....





	1. Chapter 1

Serena sat perched on the barstool, twirling her wine glass by the stem and waiting on this Bernie fella to show up. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd been on a proper date and hadn't agreed to a blind date since she was at med school. The things she let Tess talk her into. They had been friends for so many years but had lost touch until recently and she had been determined to see Serena back on the horse, so to speak. It couldn't be helped that Tess had the most lovely husband and three great kids and she wanted everyone to be as happy as she was. There was very little Serena would deny her, as Tess was one of those eternal optimists with a heart of gold. And who knew? Maybe this Bernie chap would be worth it.

The soft brush of a hand on her shoulder drew Serena out of her thoughts with a little jump to see a smiling blonde looking down at her. "You must be Serena?" The woman says, as Serena casts her eye over the stranger. She was taller than Serena, svelte and wearing a figure hugging black cocktail dress and charcoal heels. Her blonde, curly hair was swept up in a clip and she was looking at Serena with a strange, warm expression on her striking face.

"I'm sorry do we know each other?" Serena asks confused.

"Not yet, I suppose. I'm Bernie." She extends a friendly hand to Serena and waits expectantly for Serena to shake it.

"Bernie? You're Bernie?! As in..." Serena startles as she does now seem to remember Tess's distinct lack of pronouns.

"As in Berenice. I work with Tess. I'm sorry, I thought you were expecting me." The blonde's hand wavers as she realises Serena is perhaps not going to return the gesture. "I'm sorry, are you not Tess's friend Serena?"

"I...uh...yes, yes I'm Serena." Gathering herself enough to remember her manners, Serena slides off of the barstool and shakes the other woman's hand kindly.

Bernie takes the opportunity to fully appreciate the brunette in front of her. She too was wearing a cocktail dress in a deep red colour with silver strappy sandals. Her cropped hair was cute and made her look adorable. She was slightly shorter than Bernie and had curves in all the right places. Bernie would have to thank Tess at work tomorrow, this woman was undoubtedly stunning. Although, Bernie couldn't help but notice a look of uncertainty on her beautiful features. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes perfectly fine. Would you excuse me for just a second. Little girls' room." Serena smiles and grabs her clutch before rushing off to the bathrooms. She fumbles in her bag for her mobile and dials Tess's number. After three rings her friend picks up:

"Serena, hi. How's the hot date going?" Tess coos.

"Bernie is a woman." Serena hisses into the phone, hand half over her mouth.

"Well, I guess all those years of med school and working as a renowned surgeon have paid off. Yes she's a woman." Tess teases her friend.

"This is serious, Tess. You've set me up on a blind date with a woman!" Serena whispers sharply into the handset.

"Is that a problem? You are a lesbian, is that not how this works?" Tess tries to keep the nervous edge from her voice.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Serena seethes into her phone.

"Well, alright bisexual then." Tess huffs wondering why her friend is making a fuss.

"I'm not bisexual." Serena clarifies.

"Are you sure?" Tess can't stop the high pitched panic.

"Yes I'm sure. Tess, for God's sake I was married to Edward for 15 years and you know I broke up with Robbie last year. I've never been on a date with a woman in my life." Serena rubs her forehead trying to hold her temper.

"You said you were done with men, I just thought you meant -" Tess is flummoxed.

"I didn't mean I was turning my attention to women. Tess, it's just an expression." Serena tries not to sound too exasperated.

"Oh God, Serena I'm so sorry. I just thought that you would like her. She is lovely." Tess chances her arm.

"Tess! You have to get me out of here, call me with an emergency or something." Serena knows it's cruel, maybe she should just go out and explain the situation to Bernie. "Scrap that, just let me go and tell Bernie the truth."

"Bernie knows." The blonde's voice makes Serena spin to come face to face with her.

"Tess, I have to go. I'll call you back later." Serena looks like a deer in headlights. "How much of that did you hear? Listen, Bernie I'm really sorry this was just a misunderstanding. Tess never mentioned anything about a woman, never once did she say "her" or "she" so I guess I just assumed you were a man called Bernard or something. I'm so sorry."

"That's ok. It was nice to meet you anyway." Bernie can't help but be disappointed as she turns to leave.

"Bernie, wait." Serena stretches out her hand as if she can stop her from all the way over the other side of the room. When the blonde halts and turns back to look at her, Serena says "The table is already booked and I hear the food is fantastic. Why don't we stay?"

"Um, we could I suppose." Bernie looks unsure as she wrings her hands anxiously. "You wouldn't mind? I mean you thought you were here for a date and now you're stuck with me..."

Serena's heart goes out to the blonde before her. "Hardly the evening you were expecting either." She smiles warmly at Bernie.

"Ok, let's do it." Bernie nods her head in decision. Little did the brunette know she had an irresistible smile, Bernie wonders if there was anyone alive who could say "no" in the face of that smile.

They make their way back to the bar and order a bottle of wine to take to the table. Bernie has to stop herself from staring at the sway of the brunette's hips as she walks, it seemed to be hypnotic.

Once they have perused the menu and have given their order to their waiter, they fall into comfortable conversation.

"So you work with Tess?" Serena poses the question.

"Yep. For almost two years now. She's great." Bernie smiles as she thinks of her friend. "She's been so lovely to me since I started there, she let me stay with them when I first got back."

"Got back?" Serena asks.

"I was in the RAMC, serving until I was medically discharged and now I'm a trauma surgeon at St James'. Bernie explains. "So how do you know Tess?"

"Med school together. We lost touch for a while afterwards, but we've become close again since we both work here now. I introduced her to Tom, was rather foolishly married to his best friend for far too long." Serena looks deep in thought then. "Edward was an insufferable prick."

Bernie smiles apologetically. "Has there been no one since?"

"I was seeing a guy called Robbie for quite a while but we broke up because he didn't like my nephew. He lives with me now and Robbie didn't like that. Maybe you have a point, sticking to women. Oh God, I'm sorry that was very crass of me." She grabs Bernie's hand and squeezes to apologise.

Bernie waves it away with her free hand, trying to ignore how Serena's touch sets her skin on fire. "Don't worry about it." She takes a large gulp of wine and wills herself to calm the fuck down. Not a date, Bernie. She thought you were a man, remember?

"So what about you? I mean you're single now obviously but have you been unlucky in love in the past or just too content being single?" Serena was curious about the blonde.

"Well, actually I was married to Marcus for 25 years and we have two grown up children. The marriage ended because of Alex." Bernie forces herself not to read too much into the fact that Serena is still holding her hand while they wait for their desserts to arrive.

"Alex?" Serena prompts.

"We...um...she...we served together. I had an affair with her." Bernie blushes with shame and Serena holds her hand more firmly. "We were very much in love. But when we got back, I just couldn't. The guilt of what I'd done to Marcus and the kids with her, we wouldn't have survived that. And it was for the best, we're friends now and she's getting married soon." Bernie offers a watery smile.

"Are you happy for her?" Serena hazards.

"Very." Bernie turns sincere. "Oh look, here comes dessert." Bernie breaks the moment and both feel the loss of contact as they let go of the other's hand.

"Oh wow, this is fabulous!" Serena licks every drop of profiterole off her spoon and Bernie tries not to cum in her seat. "Do you want to try some?" Serena scoops more up and holds it out for Bernie who shakes her head, lost for words. "How's the cheesecake?" Serena nods to Bernie's plate.

"Oh...fine yes it's lovely." Bernie flushes scarlet at the thoughts playing out in her mind.

"So, how did you know it was me?" Serena starts and Bernie looks puzzled by the question. "When you got here, how did you recognise me? I mean, I was waiting for a man so I'd never have picked you out." Serena laughs, making Bernie giggle. She looks amazing when she laughs, the blonde thinks.

"I didn't. I mean I guess you were the only one sitting at the bar and process of elimination. But it wasn't that." Bernie stops embarrassed and Serena quirks her eyebrow waiting for her to go on. "I saw you when I came in and I just hoped it was you. You looked so beautiful, I just could believe my luck when you were Serena." Bernie won't look her in the eye then.

Serena hadn't heard anyone call her beautiful in a long time, and tried to think that she was just flattered by the sentiment but she couldn't help feeling a tug towards this woman. She leans in to kiss Bernie softly on the cheek. "Thank you. You look beautiful too." She smiles warmly as she sits back down and looks at the woman in front of her. "Um, well it's getting late and I need to get home for Jason, my nephew."

Bernie can't tear her eyes away from the brunette's lips, the warmth in them against her cheek just made her want to feel them on her own. The spell breaks at Serena's words. "Oh right, of course. You head on, I'll get this." Bernie pulls her purse out of her bag.

"I brought the car, can I give you a lift anywhere? And at least let me pay for my half." Serena fishes her own purse out of her clutch bag.

"No it's fine, I insist. I have my car too, early shift tomorrow. Thank you for the offer." Bernie smiles kindly at the brunette.

"Right well, let me grab our coats and we can walk out together." Serena stands to ask the waiter to bring their jackets out while Bernie settles the bill. She asks the waiter for a scrap of paper and a pen to write her phone number out for Serena. Worth a shot, she figures.

As they wander outside, Bernie seizes her moment. "I thought I'd just give you my number, you know in case you'd like to do this again sometime." Bernie tries to hand over the paper.

Serena turns to face the blonde head on. "Bernie, you're very lovely and I had a great time tonight but I'm not...I don't...we..." Serena struggles with what she wants to say. "I've never been more than friends with a woman before."

Bernie pulls Serena to her and brushes their lips together in the faintest hint of a kiss. Slipping her phone number into the pocket of Serena's blazer as she moves away again. "Maybe you just hadn't met the right woman yet." She turns to her car, leaving Serena open mouthed in the middle of the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena doesn't contact Bernie after that night. She considers it (and little else) for days. Sitting with the number in front of her and her phone to hand, she traces a delicate finger over each of the digits. What would she say? What would they even be to each other? She had plenty of friends already, did she need another one? If the whole thing of thinking Bernie would be a man hadn't happened, they'd never have met anyway. No great loss. What if they were more than friends? Could Serena date a woman after 51 years of believing she was straight? She screws the paper up in frustration and toss it somewhere on her desk, head buried in her hands she lets out a moan. It was that bloody kiss! She was so confused, she had been shocked at the time but now it was all she could think about. Rooting around her desk for where she'd thrown Bernie's number, she flatten the page back out and tried to summon the courage, even a quick friendly, non-committal text would do surely.

"Ms Campbell?" She was interrupted by Morven at her door. "We have an Alex Dawson in bed 4, she's 41 years old, looks to have taken a tumble on a night out and lacerated her wrist falling through a window. Luckily she was with a friend who's a doctor, she managed to stem the bleeding and wrap the wound nicely with whatever was available. The scan shows no major damage that I can see to any arteries etc. but I wondered if you wouldn't mind taking a look, she seems to have some numbness in her fingers, so I'm worried about nerve damage. Blood alcohol is not terribly high and she has hit her head but scans look clear. Maybe just keep her overnight for observation. I wonder if you might suture her too, it's a bit tricky." Morven finishes her hand over and gives the chart to Serena, who heads in the direction of bed 4.

Bernie had waited for Serena to contact her ever since their non-date. She hadn't thought to take the other woman's number but she wished she had. Since that night, her heart would do somersaults every time her phone buzzed. It was never Serena and she couldn't quite contain her disappointment. She'd blown it with the kiss, she knew. It was too much. Serena had made it quite clear that she only dated men and Bernie had ignored what the other woman wanted completely and just listened to her own raging libido. How could she not kiss her though? Her lips were perfection and they were calling to her all night. It had hardly been a kiss at all, but it had been incredible. If Bernie had known she'd never have another chance, she would at least have gone in for a proper kiss. She cursed how own hesitation and over eagerness in equal measure.

"Ok, Miss Dawson. May I call you Alex?" The curtain to the bed flew back and both women were confronted with the last person they expected to see. "Bernie?" Serena stops dead at the sight of the blonde at the patient's bedside. Morven almost crashes straight into her.

"Serena, hello." Bernie bolts up to stand from her chair. Her shock reflected in the face of the brunette as they stare at each other unashamedly.

"Ms Campbell?" Morven places a hand to her back, urging her towards the patient.

"Right, yes. Miss Dawson." Serena turns to the brunette in the bed.

"Alex is fine." She smiles at Serena.

"Well, Alex. I'm Serena Campbell, I run the ward and Dr Digby here tells me you had quite the fall this evening. Mind if I have a look?" Serena squirts some antiseptic spray on to her hands, rubbing them together and grabbing some gloves to put on. She deliberately tries to avoid looking at Bernie, although she can see the blonde out of the corner of her eye watching her. Serena carefully unwraps the wrist wound to have a proper look. "Do you remember what happened Alex?" She looks up to the brunette.

"We were out for my hen night. I'm getting married in 3 weeks." Alex beams.

"Congratulations." Serena returns the smile.

"I had a little to drink I guess, and we were coming back out of the bar, I must have tripped on the mat. The corner was folded up by accident I suppose and I stumbled into the glass at the front door. I don't remember what I hit my head on." Alex uses her free arm to touch the small gash on her forehead.

"Did she lose consciousness?" Serena asks this to Bernie.

"For about 10 seconds." Bernie responds. "She hit her head on the doorframe."

"Right, this is quite a nasty wound. I'm going to freeze the area for you and get all that glass out, we'll stitch you up good as new. Dr Digby, can you page neuro for a second opinion please? I think once the alcohol wears off you should have all the feeling back in your hand but I'd like to be sure. Nothing to worry about, I'd say. I'm just going to get everything I need to clean this up and suture you, ok?" Serena snaps off her gloves and antiseptics her hands on the way out to get everything she needs. "Dr Digby, can you show me the head CT for Alex Dawson please?" She calls to the young doctor on her way out of the bay.

"Serena?" Bernie calls after her as she's studying the scans intently.

"Yep." Serena turns not really expecting Bernie as she had been focused on the iPad images. "These all look fine but I'll keep her in overnight, make sure there's no concussion. She's going to be just fine." Serena squeezes Bernie's upper arm affectionately.

Bernie huffs out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. Carolyn would kill me otherwise. Her fiancée."

"Do you need us to call her, let her know where Alex is?" Serena smiles kindly at the blonde.

"She's on her way, I called her as soon as I could. She should be here soon." Bernie returns the smile.

"Right, let's get her cleaned up and ready then." Serena rushes off to get her supplies.

Bernie goes back to sit with her friend.

"So how do you know the doctor, Serena?" Alex nods in the direction Serena was walking.

"Um, long story. I'll tell you some other time." Bernie blushes furiously.

"Oooh, are you two seeing each other?" Alex nudges her friend and looks to Serena who had just come back. "So, Serena are you Bernie's plus one for the wedding? She's been very quiet about who she's bringing." Alex looks between the two women, wondering which has gone the deeper shade of red.

"Alex, no it's -" Bernie tries to protest but then Carolyn comes in.

"Oh my God, Alex what did you do?" She rushes over to the brunette in the bed and kisses her soundly. "Bernie you are a superstar. I don't know what would happen to her if left to her own devices." Carolyn comes round to hug the blonde. "I knew we should have had our nights together so I could keep an eye on you." Carolyn winks at her fiancée, just relieved she's ok.

"Never mind that, Caro. Did you know that the fine lady doctor stitching me up is Bernie's plus one?" Alex grins.

"You kept that quiet." Carolyn bumps hips with Bernie playfully.

"I kept nothing quiet, she's not my plus one. We're not dating. I'm so sorry if they've embarrassed you, Serena. I'll be off now. Good night love birds." Bernie kisses them both on the cheek and nods in Serena's direction. "Goodbye Serena."

"Oh well that's a shame. I was hoping she would meet someone. She deserves some happiness after everything she's done for us." Alex squeezes Carolyn's hand with her good one.

"There you are, good as new." Serena finishes up with Alex's wrist. "Now you'll stay here tonight to be on the safe side and I'll see you back here in a couple of weeks to check on those stitches, ok?" Serena smiles at the couple before heading back to her office. "Morven can you arrange half hourly obs for Miss Dawson in bed 4 please? Come and get me straight away if anything seems out of the ordinary." Serena stops when she notices a mop of unruly blonde out in the corridor. "I'll be back in a sec." She wanders out towards the blur of blonde curls.

"Bernie?" Serena calls out to the woman, leaning on the stair rail, watching the world go by out the large windows.

"I'm sorry about those two. They forget sometimes that not everyone is loved up like them." Bernie says all this while looking out at the car park, afraid to meet Serena's gaze.

"I know, it's so unfair when other people are happy. Can't they just keep it to themselves?" Serena winks in the reflection of the glass and Bernie bursts out laughing. They lean into each other as a wave of uncontrollable laughter hits and they dissolve into stitches, clinging to each other.

When they come back to their senses, their faces are a hair's breadth apart and they are flushed from the lack of oxygen.

"I'd like to go as your plus one. If that would be alright?" Serena has no idea where that comes from, but she realises it is what she wants.

Bernie stiffens, moving away and standing up straight again. "I don't need a pity date." She turns on her heel and rushes towards the exit.

"Bernie wait. It's not out of pity. I want to go with you." Serena runs to keep up.

"Why?" Bernie snaps as she rounds back on the brunette. "You didn't seem particularly interested all this time, you never once called me or texted." Bernie folds her arms across her chest waiting for an answer. This should be good.

"I...well...I...um..." Serena didn't know what to say.

"Oh right, I get it. You're tired of being let down by men so you thought you give it a go on this side of the fence?!" Bernie was furious now. "This might come as a shock to you, but we lesbians have hearts too. We don't like being messed around anymore than you straight women do." Bernie had no clue why she was screaming at this woman, to all intents and purposes a basic stranger.

"I like you. Urgh God, no. I more than like you." Serena looks deep into the blonde's gorgeous brown eyes and gets lost for a minute. "I know I haven't dealt with that revelation very well. I tried to call you or text you, I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry." Serena looks down at her shoes then. "I can't stop thinking about what it felt like when you kissed me. About how much I want you to kiss me again. I'm just so confused!" Serena rubs a hand over her face, exhausted. "I've never been attracted to a woman before. I -"

"Ms Campbell. Here are Mr Walters latest scan results." Morven hands her the iPad.

"We need to get him into theatre. Now." Serena throws an apologetic smile at a stunned Bernie before she rushes back on to the ward.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie is pacing the ward waiting for Serena when she comes back from surgery. Even in the most unflattering scrubs known to man (or woman), she looks gorgeous.

"Bernie? Is everything ok? Is it Alex?" Serena looks over to the bed where the brunette seems to be sleeping contentedly.

"No. Everything's fine with Alex." Bernie reassures her.

Serena's forehead crinkles in confusion. "What is it then?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" Bernie scans the brunette's face for some indication of which version of the speech she's been practising, as she paced, she should now give.

"Sure, of course." Serena gestures for Bernie to head to her office. "Have a seat. Would you mind just giving me two secs to change? I'll be right back." Serena squeezes Bernie's shoulder as she sits by the door and heads off to the locker room.

"Ok, Bernie. You can do this. It's for the best." The blonde tries to psych herself up. She notices her number sitting on the desk by Serena's phone, she was telling the truth then.

Serena is back in a flash. "Can I get you a coffee or something?"

Bernie shakes her head. "No thank you."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Serena settles into her chair at the desk, eyes fixed on Bernie.

"I want to apologise for kissing you that night. I can see now that it was entirely the wrong thing to do. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to kiss you. So I did. But I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Bernie shifts uneasy in her seat.

"I see. Was that all?" Serena looks away disappointed and pretends to read something on her computer screen.

"It's just, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or confused. I was hoping that we might be friends." The word is like a dagger to both hearts.

Serena closes her eyes and steadies herself by gripping the edge of the desk. "Absolutely. Sounds great. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." She stands up and tries to hurry past the blonde.

"Serena, are you alright?" Bernie grabs hold of her wrist and stands up next to her.

"Never better." Serena bites her lower lip to try to fight off the tears.

"What is it, Serena? You're crying." Bernie reaches up with her other hand to wipe at Serena's tears.

"Don't. Please. I'll be fine." Serena ducks away from Bernie's touch.

"Tell me." Bernie pleads.

"I don't want us to be friends. I want to kiss you again." Serena turns to face the blonde and gasps at how close their faces are. "But I know that's not what you want."

Serena's breath on her face makes Bernie's heart race and she struggles with what to do next. "Serena, I..." She leans closer as her eyes track down to Serena's mouth. This was a very bad idea. "I have to go." Bernie pulls back suddenly, leaving Serena even more confused.

"Goodbye Bernie." Serena slips from her grasp and exits the office.

Bernie kept telling herself it was for the best, but she wasn't sure how convinced she was by that.

They don't see each other again until two weeks later when Tess arranges to meet Serena for a quick lunch at St James'. She knocks softly on Tess's door and goes in. "Tess are you ready, I could eat a..." Serena is shocked to see Bernie sitting there "...horse." She finishes stunned.

"Hi Serena. What are you doing here?" Bernie seems just as shocked.

Just then Tess shows up. "Ah, now ladies. I'm sorry to say you're on your own for lunch. I've just been called in to a meeting with the big guns. You two can manage on your own?" Tess looks between the two.

"Tess!" Serena looks sternly at her friend. If she didn't know better, she'd swear this was a set up. "Why didn't you just call me? I need to get back..." She starts to leave but Tess blocks her.

"Oh now come on, Serena. You still have to eat. And you two are friends now, right?" Tess smirks at the two eejits before her, someone had to knock their heads together.

"We could just grab a quick sandwich from the canteen." Bernie offers.

That is how Serena comes to be sitting face to face with her new "friend", taking all of her anger and frustration out on an unsuspecting chicken salad sub roll. Just then her phone rings:

"Hi Jason. How are you enjoying your day off?" Serena's face breaks out in the brightest smile whilst talking to her nephew. Bernie is left breathless

"Auntie Serena, you will remember it's fish and chips night? I'd like an extra large chips please."

"That's fine, I'll be home with everything at the usual time." Serena confirms.

"Ok, I'll see you later then. Don't forget World's Strongest Man is on at 8pm."

"I know, Jason. Yes that's fine. I'll see you at home. Let me know if you need anything else. I love you. Bye." Serena hangs up smiling into her phone.

"So, how are things with you? Jason keeping well?" Bernie tries not to look too horrified as Serena picks at the poor innocent sandwich.

"Fine. We're both fine, thank you." Serena replies curtly.

"Good. Alex and Carolyn are all geared up for their big day next week. It's good that she heals so well and only has that tiny scar now. You did a great job stitching her." Bernie smiles warmly at the brunette.

Oh shit. Serena had forgotten about the wedding. "Listen, Bernie. I hope you don't mind but they invited Jason and I to the wedding. It was the next day when I was discharging Alex. They can be very persuasive. But I can pull out if you'd rather we didn't go." Serena looks away sheepishly.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'd love to meet Jason anyway, he sounds like a great young man. Besides you can save me from this plus one they say they've found to be my date." Bernie rolls her eyes skyward at their crazy notions.

"Date?" Serena feels the word stick in her throat like barbed wire in her windpipe.

"Yeah some old uni friend of Carolyn's or something. You'd think I'd learn my lesson after my last blind date." Bernie winks trying to make a joke, oblivious of Serena's jealousy. "I'd really appreciate a friendly face to rescue me if she's some nutcase." Bernie chuckles.

Serena tries a tight half smile but it doesn't quite execute, she can tell by the way Bernie is staring, perhaps unsure if she's having a stroke.

"Right, well I'd best be going." Serena leaves the money for both lunches on the table and makes a quick getaway.

"I'll see you next Saturday then!" Bernie calls after her as she rushes out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday comes around at lightning speed and Serena is just finishing fixing up Jason's tie when she smiles at how handsome he looks. She brushed off the shoulders of his new suit and is filled with a sense of pride in her nephew. When he first arrived to live with her, there would have been no chance of getting him to disrupt his routine to go to the wedding of a couple he'd never even met before. "You look so handsome." Serena tries not to tear up and ruin her freshly applied makeup.

"You look very pretty, Auntie Serena." He says with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Jason." Serena takes his offered arm and they head out to the waiting taxi.

When they arrive at the venue for the ceremony, Serena starts to feel nervous at seeing Bernie and hopes that she looks alright. She fidgets with the short hairs at the back of her neck and smoothed down the front of her floor length dress.

"Are you ok, Auntie Serena?" Jason senses her anxiety.

"Yes. Let's go in and get seated, shall we?" Serena all but drags Jason by the arm inside City Hall.

Bernie was already inside trying to keep both brides calm, Alex was up at the front in her fitted tux and Carolyn was in a side room doing a final interview with the registrar. Bernie was adjusting Alex's buttonhole when she saw Serena come in. "Fuck!" She stabs herself with the pin, distracted by the brunette surgeon. Bringing the finger up to her lips she sucks on it to try to stop the bleeding, she couldn't bleed all over one of the brides on their big day. "I'll just go and make sure Caro's ok." Before Bernie can scurry off, Alex pulls her in for a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything, Bern." Alex squeezes her friend tighter.

"My pleasure, now let's see if we can get this show on the road, huh?" Bernie smiles and kisses her friend's cheek.

As she makes her way out to find Carolyn, Bernie smiles over at Serena as she passes.

"Hi Bernie." Serena stands up and makes her way to the blonde.

"Sorry, Serena. I just have to find the other bride." Bernie tries not to make it look like she was avoiding the brunette.

"Bernie! Oh thank God. You have to come now. Carolyn's locked herself in a cubicle in the bathroom. She says she's not coming out. She wants to call off the wedding." A tall woman explains this all breathlessly.

"No, no, no, no! Ok, Kate you stay here. Do not tell Alex any of this yet. Keep her here. Keep her calm." Bernie turns to make her way to the bathrooms, she doesn't register at first that Serena's following her. "Serena what are you doing, go back inside?"

"What are you going to do?" Serena rushes after the blonde.

"I'm going to talk to her, make her see sense." Bernie sounds convinced. She pushes into the bathroom gently. "Caro, are you in here?"

"Go away, Bernie." Her stifled sob comes from the middle stall.

"Come on, Alex is waiting for you. What's wrong?" Bernie sits on the floor by the door talking softly to the woman on the other side.

'She's still in love with you." Carolyn blurts out.

Bernie laughs at that before she can stop herself. Serena looks at her like "What are you doing?"

"Carolyn, I promise you Alex is not in love with me. You know that. We're just friends now. You know that, don't you? I've never seen her happier than she is with you." Bernie waits for some sort of response. "Would it help if I leave? You don't need me here for the wedding really and if it would make you feel more comfortable, I can go. If it will prove to you that there really is nothing but friendship between Alex and I. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Please, Caro don't give up on her because of me. You love each other and today is about the two of you, not any past Alex and I might have."

Bernie jumps to her feet when the lock clicks open and Carolyn comes out. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Bernie wraps her into a hug and rubs her back soothingly. "It's ok, you're just nervous. Cold feet are normal but I swear there's nothing between us anymore. She's in love with you, Carolyn. She really is."

Carolyn catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirrors behind the blonde. "Oh God, I look a sight!" She rubs at her eyes to no avail.

"I have some things in my bag." Serena pours the contents on to the sink top. "We can fix that no problem."

The other two women look at Serena, having forgotten she was there. "Thank you." Bernie mouths as goes to wait outside, leaving Serena to work her magic. If she manages to make Carolyn look anywhere near as beautiful as she does, no one will be any the wiser, Bernie thinks.

Bernie waits for what seems like an eternity for the other two to come back out. She huffs with relief when they all start walking back to the ceremony room. Bernie grabs Serena's hand and kisses it softly. "Thank you so much." She whispers into the brunette's ear. "Right, Mrs Dawson let's get you married." Bernie runs on ahead to cue the entrance music and to head up to stand beside Alex at the front.

"Congratulations." Serena squeezes Carolyn's hand before slipping back in to take her seat beside Jason.

There was barely a dry eye in the house as the ceremony came to a close. It was so beautiful and Bernie's reading for the couple had made everyone cry. Serena watched her surreptitiously and couldn't help feeling herself becoming more and more attracted to her. But now they were just friends...

A huge cheer rose up as the brides made their way out of the room and went to stand for photographs and everyone else made their way to the hotel where the reception was.

Serena smiled over at Bernie as she awkwardly posed for photos that she was clearly hating every second of. Serena couldn't see why, she thought Bernie looked amazing. Bernie offered her a quick wave between shots and wished she didn't have to stand here for these blasted photos. She wanted to spend time with Serena and her nephew instead. Maybe at the hotel reception they could have a chance to talk...

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Serena sees the tall woman who had come looking for Bernie was watching her too.

"Sorry, Kate wasn't it?" Serena smiles and shakes the woman's hand.

"Yep. How do you know the happy couple? I went to uni with Carolyn. She set me up as Bernie's date today." The woman smiles as she continues shaking Serena's hand. "Could be my lucky night."

Serena freezes as she remembers that Bernie isn't here alone. "I...um...I stitched one of the brides back together when she took a tumble at the hen night. Would you excuse me? I really should get going to the reception."

Bernie sees the interaction and curses herself for ever letting Carolyn talk her into coming with Kate. She seemed nice enough but Bernie wasn't interested.

"You like Serena, don't you?" Carolyn says this and both brides turn to wait for her answer.

Bernie nods because what else can she do?

"I already have someone else in mind for Kate. I'll talk to her and you go get your woman." Carolyn hugs Bernie and tilts her head in Serena's direction. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Bernie smiles at her newly married friends and turns to go off and find Serena. "Who's that?" Bernie points to where Serena is chatting with a tall, balding men who seems awfully familiar with the brunette.

Both brides squint in Bernie's indicated direction. "Oh that's Robbie Metcalfe. He works with me on the force." Carolyn explains.

Bernie's heart drops just knowing that this Robbie was bound to be the ex Serena mentioned when they first met.


	5. Chapter 5

"What you did for them today was incredible." Bernie stops watching the happy couple for a moment as Serena places a hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"No big deal." Bernie shrugs it off. "They're made for each other. Nothing I did or didn't do today changes that."

"You should give yourself some more credit." Serena kisses her softly on the cheek. "I thought what you did was very sweet." Bernie turns to smile at the brunette.

"You are a fucking angel Bernie Wolfe!" Alex bounds over and traps her friend in another tight hug, before lifting her round the waist and spinning her. Once Alex finally let's her go she explains the sudden outburst. "Carolyn told me what happened in the bathrooms at the ceremony and you are the best best woman ever! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Alright Alex, go on get on back to your wife." Bernie swats her shoulder playfully.

"My wife." Alex beams at the words, grabbing Bernie for another quick hug. "Thank you, Bern." Then she's gone, back by Carolyn's side, both women with big grins on their faces. They look over to the blonde and she blows them both kisses as she watches them interact, both so clearly in love and bursting with happiness.

"Now, have you seen Kate? Rumour has it she and Carolyn were very close in uni and if I ply her with enough alcohol , I might just get a funny story or two to add to my speech." Bernie giggles at her own wickedness, she stops suddenly when she sees Robbie approaching.

"Well well, Serena guess whose table I'm sitting at." He drapes on arm around the brunette's waist and tugs her closer to him.

Serena very quickly extricates herself from the unwanted embrace. "Great." She sounds anything but pleased and her voice drips with scorn and sarcasm. "Oh Jason, there you are! Why don't you come say hello to my friend Bernie?" Serena grins at her nephew. This seems to get rid of Robbie, thankfully.

"Hello Bernie. My name is Jason Haynes." Jason nods at the woman presented to him.

"Oh yes!" Bernie raises a finger as if she's just remembered something. "Hang on a sec Jason, I have something for you." She runs off to fetch something from her bag. She comes back and passes a small box to the young man. "I hope you like them."

Jason and Serena exchange a curious look before he opens the box. Inside were Darth Vader cufflinks. "Oh wow, how cool! Can I put them on now, Auntie Serena?" Jason beams with excitement.

"Of course. Here let me help you put them on." Serena takes them out of the box and puts them on for her nephew.

"Will you take a picture so I can send it to Celia?" Jason passes his phone to his Aunt to take the photo. "Celia is my girlfriend." He explains to Bernie. "Thank you for the gift, Bernie!" Jason smiles at her and the blonde can't help but reciprocate.

"You're welcome, Jason." Bernie smiles at the young man.

His phone suddenly rings once he's sent the images. "Celia! Aren't they great?!" He enthuses as he moves off to chat to his girlfriend.

"You've made his month!" Serena beams and hugs the blonde to her. "Thank you."

"Well I bought gifts for all the kids. Not that Jason is a kid, that's why I gave it to him separately. I just know how hard situations like this might be for him and I wanted to thank him for bringing you." Bernie smiles shyly.

Serena wants to kiss her then, but they are interrupted by the MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could all make your way to your seats for the speeches and then dinner will be served."

"Damn, I guess I'm too late for funny stories now." Bernie smiles and moves off to sit with the brides at the top table.

Serena watches her go and resolves to get her alone later and tell her how she feels.

Bernie's speech, just like her reading, is beautiful and makes almost everyone cry again, as she talks about how happy she is for her friends and how perfect they are for each other.

"She doesn't half twitter on." Robbie cuts in to Serena listening to Bernie's lovely speech.

"Ssssh." She admonishes as she strains to hear it all.

Once the applause has died down for Bernie's speech, the brides' parents go next, before the brides themselves. Bernie has the misfortune of having Serena and that sleaze Robbie in her sights. Jealousy consumes her as she watches them together, she hears nothing of the other speeches as all she can hear is her own blood boiling. He keeps leaning in to whisper things to the brunette and Bernie almost jumps up and runs over when she sees him put his hand on Serena's knees. She clenches her glass so tightly in her fist that it almost breaks.

She tastes nothing of the delicious meal as she drags most of it around her plate trying not to stare at Serena. She is caught out by the brunette who offers her a warm smile across the room, Bernie flushes and looks away quickly leaving Serena to wonder what's wrong.

Once the dinners are cleared and the cake was cut, it was time for the first dance.

"Auntie Serena, could I maybe go now? I want to be at Alan's before Countdown starts." Jason lets Serena kiss him on the cheek, before she passes him some money for the taxi back to the house.

"Text me when you get there safely and call me if you need me." Serena waves him off. She wouldn't stay too much longer herself, she just wanted to catch Bernie alone first.

"Ah, Serena. There you are." Robbie corners her when she comes back in. "Let's dance." He ignores her protests as he drags her to the dance floor.

If Bernie had thought dinner was bad, having to watch Robbie dance with Serena was total agony. His hand was meant to be at her waist but he kept slipping it down to her hip and trying his luck, he moves it to her backside.

Serena pulls out of his arms and fixes him with a look that just dares him to follow her as she stomps off the dance floor away from him. She makes her way towards Bernie. "Dance with me." She wasn't really asking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bernie can't have heard right.

"Please, I don't want to dance with Robbie again. I want to dance with you." Serena reaches her hand out to the blonde expectantly.

"Bernie?" Kate sidles up to the blonde.

"Kate, hi. What's up?" Bernie tries to sound friendly when all she wants to do is scream at the woman to bugger off.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere, talk for a sec?" Kate offers.

"Well I was actually just about to dance with -" Bernie tries to get rid of her.

"Don't mind me. I'll leave you to it." Serena looks crestfallen as she slopes off back to her table.

Bernie wants to run after her. Bloody Kate. Hadn't Carolyn explained to her yet?

"Look Kate, you're great really..." Bernie leads her away to a quiet corner of the room to try to tell her what's what.

Serena watches them go and signals for another glass of Shiraz. Quickly. If she was going to drown her sorrows, she wants it to be fast. When the waiter brings her drink back, she slips him the money to return with the whole bottle.

"So Serena, how about another dance?" She cringes internally at Robbie's voice.

"Not interested, Robbie." She says it more sharply than intended. Getting up from the table she rushes away from him to go get some air and stumbles out on to a balcony at the far side of the room.

Serena's heart stops as she remains unnoticed by the couple already out there: in the corner, obscured half in shadow is Kate snogging the face off a blonde woman who looks suspiciously like... Bernie.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena finds the strength from somewhere to turn and run, tears streaking her face. She barely makes it through the balcony door before she collides with someone.

"Serena?" She looks up straight into the eyes of...

"Bernie?" Serena can't believe it.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Bernie strokes her hand over Serena's cheek.

"But you were...I just saw you...I thought..." Serena moves back on to the balcony to see Kate still snogging some other blonde woman, who wasn't Bernie. "Oh thank God." Serena sighs out a ragged breath.

"Wow, that was fast! Carolyn said Kate would like her. I didn't think it would be that much. Damn she's good. Maybe I should get her to set me up with someone." Bernie chuckles as she sees the couple kissing shamelessly on the balcony.

"Don't you dare." Serena practically growls and throws herself at Bernie, kissing her fiercely.

"Woah, woah. Serena what are you doing?" Bernie tries to piece together just what the hell was going on!

Serena isn't giving up as she lunges back in for more kissing. Bernie groans into the brunette's mouth as Serena pulls on her bottom lip with her teeth. She licks along the area and asks for access with her tongue.

Bernie easily grants it as her brain short circuits completely in response to Serena's kisses. They stay like that, tongues rolling over each other and learning each other's mouths, until Serena pulls back only far enough to speak.

"Are you staying at the hotel tonight?" The weight behind her words clear.

"I am." Bernie kisses along the brunette's jaw and tingles with anticipation at Serena's next question.

"Will you show me your room?" She looks into Bernie's eyes to be sure the blonde knows what she's asking.

Bernie takes her by the hand and leads her away from the crowds over to the lift up to her room, only detouring to fetch their bags and jackets.

Once inside the lift, she pins Serena against the wall and kisses her soundly, hands exploring the gorgeous body now at her fingertips. The front of Serena's dress had a devastating slit up to her thigh and Bernie has spent all day dreaming about outlining it with her finger. And now she can. She smiles into the kiss as her touch makes Serena gasp.

They barely move apart when the lift reaches Bernie's floor and continue kissing until she has to get her key card from her bag and open the door. A task made all the more difficult as Serena kisses her neck and nips at her earlobe, hands doing a little of their own discovering.

"Serena, please. I can't do this and have you doing that at the same time." Bernie mock pouts.

"I do hope your efforts at multitasking improve as we get nearer the bed, Bernie." Serena teases, hot breath tickling the skin on Bernie's neck before she carries on kissing it.

Bernie's knees almost give way at the thought of having Serena Campbell anywhere near her bed. She cheers in triumph as the room door FINALLY opens and they all but fall inside.

Serena's flirtatious bravado wavers slightly now that she can actually see the bed in question.

"We don't have to do anything." Bernie can see the brunette's nervousness. "I mean the kissing is spectacular. We can just keep it at that, if you want to. Or we could order up some room service and see what's on pay to view on the TV. Or talk, if that's what you'd rather do." Bernie wants Serena to feel comfortable, there was no pressure. "Serena, look at me." Bernie waits until she sees the brunette meet her gaze, taking both of her hands in her own. "This is a lot to take in, I get it. We've only known each other a few weeks and this is only the first time we've kissed properly. I don't have any expectations here beyond whatever you want to happen. Maybe we could just chat, get to know one another better. I know I would like that." Bernie smiles and sits on the bed to remove her heels. "Oh thank God, my feet are killing me!" Bernie giggles and Serena throws herself down beside her and takes off her heels too.

"You look beautiful today by the way. As always." Bernie kisses Serena's shoulder and goes to find some pj's from her overnight bag. "Here, you can wear these if you want. You don't mind if I just sleep in my underwear? I can throw on a bathrobe until you feel like going to sleep." Bernie heads to the ensuite to change out of her dress.

"Bernie?" Serena stops her halfway there, hand already pulling down her zip. "You look beautiful too. Thank you." Serena offers her a bright smile.

When they are both changed, Bernie flicks through the room service menu and the schedule for movies etc. on the TV, while Serena glances over her shoulder.

"How about some raspberry ripple ice cream and Mamma Mia?" Serena settles for.

"It's like you're reading my mind." Bernie kisses the tip of her nose and rings down to reception with their order.

That is how they come to be huddled together under the duvet, sharing the ice cream with one spoon and singing Abba tunes at the top of their lungs. Neither had enjoyed themselves this much for a long time.

"Bernie?" Serena chances when the end credits start to roll.

"Yeah." Bernie smiles over at the brunette.

"What's it like, making love with a woman?" Serena looks to the blonde, waiting for her reply.

"I don't know." Bernie states simply.

"But you and Alex..." Serena looks confused.

"What we did wasn't really making love. We had to keep it a secret, it was always furtive and rushed. It wasn't what I imagine making love would be like." The blonde explains.

"Oh." Serena never really thought that maybe Bernie hadn't done a lot of this with a woman either. "Well then, that's something we could learn about together. Maybe. If you would like to."

"I would like that very much." Bernie kisses Serena deeply and moves all the dishes out of the way. She switches the TV to a radio channel and a slow love song fills the room. "First though, I think I owe you a dance." She extends her hand for Serena to take.

They sway together in time with the music, as they hold each other as close as they can. It was surprising and wonderful how well they fitted together as they held each other.

Serena was the first to stifle a yawn as she was suddenly struck by how tired she felt.

"Time for bed maybe?" Bernie kisses the brunette's forehead and they stumble into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash off the day's makeup, before falling into bed.

"You look very sexy in your underwear." Serena had snuck a quick peek before the lights went out.

"Not half as sexy as you look in my pyjamas." Bernie counters, pulling Serena closer and kissing her tenderly. "This is a first for me."

"What is?" Serena wraps her arms around the blonde and tries not to think about all the bare skin at her disposal. She kisses sweetly at the blonde's face and neck.

Bernie nuzzles into the brunette's kisses and wonders where this incredible woman has been all her life. "Sleeping in the same bed as a woman."

Serena smiles at the thought. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Bernie kisses her and cuddles in closer.

"I'm glad it was with me then." Serena lays her head on the blonde's shoulder as they feel contented exhaustion start to claim them.

"Me too, Serena. Me too." Bernie smiles and kisses her hair, before they both drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

If Bernie thought her first time sleeping in the same bed was wonderful, nothing could have prepared her for how incredible waking up next to Serena would be. They had drifted a little bit apart in their sleep, but were still cuddled together, Serena's arm across her middle. The extra distance, tiny as it was, simply afforded her a better view of the woman beside her as she opened her eyes. She was enchanting, Bernie hardly believed that she was real and reached out to touch her just to be sure. She could so easily fall in love with this woman, but what if she, Bernie, was just a curiosity, some kind of experimental phase to Serena? Perhaps she would tire of Bernie and go back to men. Then what? It is this anxious train of thought that creates the terrified look on Bernie's face, which happens to be the first thing Serena sees when she wakes up.

"Morning... Bernie, are you ok?" The bright smile at waking up next to the blonde replaced with a look of concern.

"I think maybe this was a bad idea." Bernie tries to wriggle out of Serena's grasp, breath hitching as Serena's hand strokes the skin of her torso as she struggles out of reach.

"What was? I don't understand." Serena is still groggy with sleep and she's not sure of what had clearly been racing through the blonde's mind as she watched her sleep. She moves towards Bernie, trying desperately to hold on to her, keep her in the bed next to her.

"This. Us. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Bernie stumbles out of bed and scrabbles around for her robe.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it because I wasn't ready for sex?" Serena looks despondent.

"No!" Bernie couldn't have her thinking like that. "It's me, I just..." She wracks her brain for the right words.

"Bernie, come here. Please." Serena pats the mattress beside her. "Please."

Bernie tentatively sits on the edge of the bed, until Serena grabs her wrist and yanks her down to rest by her side again.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Serena searches her face.

Bernie sees nothing but warmth in the brunette's eyes. "What if you don't really want this? Being with a woman, I mean."

"Well, I don't look at it like that exactly." Serena sees the blonde's forehead crinkle in confusion. "About you being a woman. I want you. I don't care that you're a woman. It doesn't matter. I'm attracted to you as a person. Does that make sense?"

Bernie nods and feels herself relax a little.

"I can't see into the future, so I can't tell you what's going to happen between us with certainty. But I do want to see where this might go. I'm pretty sure it could be wonderful." Serena brushes the blonde's messy curls out of her eyes. "We can just take it one day at a time."

Bernie reaches for her then and kisses her passionately. She was getting ahead of herself, instead of just enjoying where they were right now. As the kiss runs away from her, she slips her hand inside the front of Serena's t-shirt, fingertips tickling over her ribs and barely brushing the underside of her breast. With Serena's sharp intake of breath she snaps back to reality and realises she might have gone too far. "Sorry. Too much, too soon." When she tries to remove the hand, however, Serena pushes it back up and pulls Bernie to her for another deep kiss.

"Are you sure?" Bernie breaks them apart, breathless. She didn't want to stop but if she waited much longer she wouldn't be able to.

"I...yes...I think so." Serena looks a little lost and overwhelmed.

"Serena, we don't have to do this until we're both ready." Bernie strokes at the brunette's hair and kisses her nose. "Why don't we order some breakfast and maybe we could spend the day together? We haven't really been on a proper date yet." Serena's smile tells Bernie she's made the right choice.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm just leading you on. I would like to do that with you, really I would...I'm just...I mean it's a big step in any relationship. Not that I'm saying that we're in a relationship. Unless...do you think we are?" Serena babbles on.

"Serena, Serena. It's ok. What were you saying just now about one day at a time?" Bernie chuckles and some of the tension lifts. "Let's just have our first date and enjoy ourselves. Yes?"

Serena nods in agreement. "Sorry." She flushes slightly.

"There's nothing to apologise for. And the kissing on its own is divine." Bernie smiles into another glorious kiss to prove her point. "We have time for more whenever you're ready." Bernie caresses Serena's cheek with the back of her hand. She orders them two full English breakfasts and some coffee from room service, before jumping in the shower.

"Whenever we've had breakfast, I'll get us a taxi. You can go home to shower and change before we head out." Bernie comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, drying her hair with a towel and rooting around in her holdall for some clean clothes. "There are some spare toothbrushes in there if you want to use one. I hope they come with the food soon, I'm starving!" She grabs what she needs and heads back to the bathroom to change.

When she comes back out, Serena is waiting to pull her in for a deep kiss. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem." Bernie says dreamily, lost in the brunette's kisses. Just then their food arrives. "Oh good, I'm famished!"

They eat and chat, before Serena freshens up and puts her clothes from yesterday back on.

"Ready for the walk of shame?" Bernie teases her.

Serena giggles and pinches her playfully. "Lead the way." She takes Bernie's proffered elbow as they make their way back to the lift to head down to check out.

As they are finishing up at reception they see the happy couple again, coming to check out and jet off on honeymoon.

"Well, good night you two?" Carolyn winks and offers them a warm smile. "It was lovely to meet you, Serena. Thank you for all your help yesterday. I hope we'll see you again soon when we get back."

"Yes, quite right. Someone has to keep Bern in line." Alex jokes. "Thanks for everything and I hope we'll get to know you better, Serena. I've never seen this one so happy." They all exchange hugs and kissed cheeks before going their separate ways in their taxis.

"They're a lovely couple." Serena smiles fondly thinking of the newlyweds. "Where are they going on honeymoon?"

"Oh well, they've booked two weeks in Italy. First week is Florence and then on to Venice." Bernie smiles and links their hands as they take the short cab ride to Serena's house.

"Ah, here we are." Serena steps out of the taxi with Bernie in tow.

"Nice place." Bernie takes in the enormous detached house in front of her.

"Yes, well Edward couldn't have everything in the divorce." Serena chuckles. "It's just me and Jason now, but Ellie comes home from uni the odd weekend."

"Ellie?" Bernie enquires.

"My daughter. She's almost 21 now, studying Journalism. She'll be graduating in the Summer. Do you want something to drink? Shall I turn on the TV? I'll just shoot upstairs and get ready, I won't be long." Serena smiles as Bernie shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. Do you mind if I sit in the lounge and wait for you?"

"No, make yourself comfortable. I'll be as quick as possible." Serena heads towards the stairs, but she feels Bernie tug on her wrist before she gets that far, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Bernie smiles and cups Serena's cheek with one hand.

"I'll be right back." Serena sprints upstairs to ensure she can be back down to Bernie sooner rather than later.

She grabs a quick shower and dries off, brushes her teeth again, applying her makeup while hopping around trying to put her jeans and shoes on. She huffs exhausted as she sits at her dresser mirror checking her reflection. Could be worse, she thinks before throwing her things from her clutch back into her everyday handbag and slipping back downstairs. "That's me ready."

Bernie turns from her spot on the couch and almost does a double take. Serena was wearing figure hugging bootcut jeans and ankle boots with a white collared shirt and a v neck jumper in a soft purple colour. "You look beautiful." Bernie says truthfully.

Serena runs her fingers nervously through the hair at her nape. "Thanks." She blushes furiously. She'd had more compliments from this woman in the few weeks since they'd met, than in possibly all her other relationships combined. "You too." She foolishly adds before she can stop herself, although Bernie did look gorgeous.

"I mean it." Bernie comes over to stand face to face with her and tilts her chin up to make eye contact. "Simply beautiful."

"You are so beautiful." Serena caresses Bernie's face with her fingertips. She kisses Bernie senseless and whispers into her mouth. "I want you. Now." The urgency in her tone sends a shiver down Bernie's spine.

"Serena -" Bernie was quickly losing all restraint as the brunette tickled kisses along her jaw.

"Now." Serena insists, as she drags Bernie upstairs to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they are inside Serena's bedroom, it's Bernie who pales and starts to look anxious.

"Serena..." Bernie catches the brunette's eye.

Seeing the slightly terrified look on the blonde's face, Serena cups her face gently in both hands. "What is it?" She holds eye contact, willing Bernie to talk her through this.

"I've never done this before. I've only been with one woman. Alex. There wasn't even a bed..." Her voice trails off as she looks down to the carpet.

"That doesn't matter. We're both new to this and we can learn together. I know the kinds of things that I like. I'm assuming you can say the same. The rest we can enjoy finding out." Serena starts to unbutton Bernie's shirt, as she licks a path up the side of the blonde's neck to her earlobe. "Is this ok?" She whispers, hot and warm, into Bernie's ear before nipping the lobe between her teeth.

Bernie's knees almost give way as the room starts to spin out of control. "More than, I'd say." She lets Serena tug her shirt to the floor, before she pulls the brunette's jumper off over her head and begins undoing the buttons of the white shirt underneath. "You are stunning." Bernie's words tickle the skin of Serena's front, as she kisses along the trail exposed by her now open shirt. Slowly she moves the edges apart to take a proper look at Serena in her bra and then pulls the whole thing off completely.

They crash together and kiss feverishly as their first experience of bare skin to bare skin takes hold. Breasts rubbing deliciously through their bras, they stay like that for the longest time, hands stroking at all the flesh at their disposal.

Suddenly fingers start to fumble at waistbands in a quest for more. Hands trembling in anticipation at the prospect, they somehow manage to end up face to face in only their underwear now: Serena's is a similar purple to her jumper, all lace and satin, a matching set. Bernie's a little more understated, is a simple black set in smooth cotton and silk.

"You look gorgeous. Your body is so...so..." Serena can't think of a word. She'd never looked at another woman's body like this before. "I don't understand how you can even be real." She caresses all of Bernie's body that she can reach, just to be sure she is really here. Never had she seen anyone so perfect. "I'm not..." Serena casts a judgemental eye over her own body.

Bernie stops her there. Tilting her chin up and holding her gaze firmly, she wants to be sure that she really hears this. "I don't care what you think you're not. Let me tell you what you are. Absolutely, breathtakingly, unbelievably sexy. The most incredible, beautiful woman I have ever seen." Bernie kisses her and moves them towards the bed. "Now, shall I show you how good your body can feel, how gorgeous it is?" Bernie smiles wickedly and unclasps Serena's bra. Her eyes go wide at her first look at the brunette topless. "Jesus, Serena you are spectacular." She all but gasps out before guiding them down on to the covers, Bernie on top of Serena. "How can you not see how perfect you are?" Bernie smiles and links their hands above Serena's head, before going in for a deep, slow kiss.

Whilst they kiss, Serena frees one hand to reach behind the blonde to unhook her bra. "Never did that with one hand before." She chuckles proudly as the kiss breaks. "Or on someone else, come to think of it." They both smile at that. Slipping the straps down Bernie's arms, she carelessly flings the bra into the room and then sits up so that she can see everything, Bernie essentially in her lap now. "Wow."

Bernie had never seen anyone look at her like that. Serena with such a look of concentration on her face, as if she was trying to memorise every part of her. Tentatively she begins to use her fingertips to draw the lines of the blonde's body, as though she were holding the most precious artefact and committing it to memory forever. Then Bernie sees her eyes turn darker and something closer to hunger is now staring back at her. Without warning, Serena flings them down on to the mattress, Bernie between her thighs and totally aroused by the weight of the brunette on top of her.

"Serena, I -" Bernie's words die on her tongue, as the brunette leans down to suck on one of her breasts, while she palms the other one, quite roughly it should be said. Bernie loves it. "Oh God that's good! Yes, that's so, so good. Serena!" Bernie arches up into the brunette's mouth and hand. She cries out when Serena tugs on her nipple with her teeth, before licking the bud to soothe it.

"What were you saying just now?" Serena's voice close to her ear startles the blonde.

"I...um...I don't know. I can't remember." Bernie moans as Serena moves back to repeat her earlier offering, but switching the positions to ensure both breasts have equal attention. It was only fair. Bernie was telling the truth, right now she can't remember anything. She has no idea what she was about to say before Serena started doing this to her body. And she's even further from ever remembering as the brunette's hands move to the hem of her underwear. "Serena, I need you. Please." Bernie begs out into the space. Perhaps that was what she'd wanted to say earlier. Yes, she's sure that was it. "Oh shit!" Serena was now tugging her finger along the elastic inside her panties.

Serena kisses her way back up and captures Bernie's lips with her own. She really enjoyed kissing the blonde, her lips were so soft and gentle, it was so different from kissing a man. No rough stubble to hurt her face for a start... She didn't think she'd ever taken so much pleasure from just kissing someone before. "Hmmm, you are a marvellous kisser." Serena smiles as she pulls away slightly to look at Bernie.

"Well, it takes two to make it this much fun." Bernie smiles and kisses the brunette again. And then they were lost again inside each other's kisses.

Bernie slides the hand that was behind Serena's neck down her spine, causing the kiss to break as the brunette gasps, as she feels Bernie's hand slip into her underwear, gripping her bum. "Bernie?" Serena kisses her passionately and then tugs and nips along the blonde's bottom lip. The sensation causes Bernie to reel and grab Serena's ass more tightly, fingernails digging into the flesh. Both women were now aroused beyond belief.

"Yes?" Bernie brushes Serena's mouth with her own and looks up at her expectantly.

"I think we should take these off now. Don't you?" Serena quirks an eyebrow as she frees Bernie from her underwear and feels the blonde do the same to her. "Much better." Serena smiles at the thought that they are both completely naked together.

Serena squeals in delight as Bernie quickly flips their positions and lies on top of her again. She feels her whole body tingle as the blonde butterflies warm kisses all over her. "Is this alright?" Bernie looks genuinely unsure and concerned as she stops to check in with the brunette. "I know this is all new. I don't want to do anything you're not sure of." Bernie smiles kindly and Serena's heart skips a beat.

"This is wonderful. You are wonderful." Serena strokes Bernie's face with her fingertips. "I know this is a bit new for you too. I don't want to stop. Do you?" Serena searches her eyes for reassurance.

Bernie shakes her head. "Never." She kisses along Serena's jaw and starts to work her way down to her chest. Serena can't contain a loud cry, as she feels Bernie teasing at her nipples with her fingertips and then she takes one into her mouth and sucks on it hard.

"Bernie! I...oh God yes!" Serena watches as the blonde releases her nipple with a pop and then moves to the other one and lavishes it in much the same way. "I...you are amazing." Serena covers her eyes with her arm, her body no longer belongs to her, but to Bernie.

Bernie kisses her way down Serena's middle and the brunette jolts up off the bed when the blonde places an almost imperceptible kiss to her pubic bone. She glances up to see Serena watching her efforts. Offering her a mischievous grin she dives straight in for her first taste. Jesus, this woman didn't disappoint! She tasted phenomenal as Bernie hummed in satisfaction against her.

"Oh shit, that's incredible! Oh God Bernie, fuck." Serena threads her fingers through Bernie's gorgeous curls, holding her head and relishing the feeling that she was creating between her thighs. In the past she'd never really understood all the fuss about this oral sex business in all honesty, but then Bernie was so bloody good at it. She could feel herself already close to orgasm and it was delicious agony, but then a thought brought her back to reality. "Bernie, Bernie wait." Serena gently tugs on her wild curls and encourages her to come back up to her.

"Was that not ok?" Bernie looks worried once she's eye level with the brunette.

"Oh God yes, it was fantastic!" Serena kisses her and gets even more turned on to taste herself there. "I just thought that since this was the first time for both of us, I want us to cum at the same time. Can we do that?" Serena looks at the blonde's beautiful face and they both grin like fools.

"Well, I would like that very much." Bernie initiates a deep kiss and guides Serena's hand down between her legs. She pulls back to make sure Serena is alright with it. "Serena, you are beautiful. I want you so badly." Bernie bites down on her bottom lip as she feels Serena touching her just where she needs it. "Fuck!" She can't hold back the expletive as Serena enters her then and she starts to rides herself down on her fingers, as Serena thumbs her clit softly.

Bernie kisses her passionately and snakes her hand down to Serena's centre and mirrors the brunette's actions as she thrusts into her, and they both writhe and roll against each other as they kiss deeply.

Serena screws her face up tightly, fighting the urge to cum already, as she's sure it's too soon. "Bernie, I can't hold on...much longer. I'm sorry. I have to cum soon." A light sweat gives her body a heavenly glow and Bernie thinks she is the most precious thing she's ever seen.

"Oh Serena that is so hot. I'm close too. Let go. Let go for me if you're ready." Bernie gasps breathlessly as Serena's words, and having her here like this, is the ultimate turn on.

"Oh God, I'm coming!" Serena eyes blow wide as she looks up at Bernie and shakes with her climax.

"Me too, oh fuck me too!" Bernie kisses her frantically as she thrusts into Serena's hand, and her orgasm slams into her like a freight train. She cries out into Serena's mouth as they take every last ounce of pleasure from each other, before stilling in the arms of the other.

Sweating, panting and grinning madly, they rest face to face, foreheads touching with Bernie still on top of Serena. "Bernie, are you alright?" Serena kisses her neck and whispers into her ear.

"Absolutely fantastic." Bernie smiles and threads her fingers through Serena's and brings their hands up to kiss Serena's knuckles. "You?" This was crunch time, maybe Serena would regret what they'd just shared.

Serena laces the fingers of her other hand through the most unruly, gorgeous blonde curls she had ever seen and brings their mouths together gently. "I loved every second of that. I can't wait to do it again." Serena smiles shyly and glances away, blushing furiously.

"That can most definitely be arranged." Bernie strokes her hands down the brunette's sides, making Serena shiver. She leans in for another kiss and Serena knows exactly where this is going.

"But first..." Serena pushes her back gently to meet her gaze. "...I think you owe me a first date." She smirks teasingly and kisses the tip of Bernie's cute little nose.

Bernie giggles and smiles fondly at the woman beneath her. "Yes ma'am!" She mock salutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena had slipped into the shower in the ensuite to freshen up a bit, while Bernie waits on top of the covers to take her turn next. The thought of the brunette's wet, naked body under the spray of the shower suddenly makes Bernie move off the bed and head towards the ensuite. She hesitates slightly at the open door, hoping she isn't overstepping the mark. The outline of Serena's form shimmering through the glass of the shower pulls the blonde the rest of the way.

Serena has her back to the door, just rinsing the last of her shampoo suds out, when she hears the door pulled slowly open and the chill from the room hits her skin. She half turns towards the intrusion and feels the blonde wrap an arm around her waist.

"Is this ok?" Bernie places soft kisses across her shoulders and back as she pulls herself flush against her.

Serena spins to face her and nods as she beams at the woman before her.

"I was just lying out there thinking of you in here and I wanted to see the real thing." Bernie's eyes trace over the brunette and she smiles before kissing down Serena's neck and on to her chest. "You are so beautiful, Serena. God, you are incredible." Bernie's warm breath against her breast makes Serena's knees buckle slightly.

"Bernie!" Serena shouts out as the blonde takes her nipple into her mouth. She feels the coolness of the tiles against her back, as the heat of Bernie's hands and mouth creates goosebumps on her front.

"I just want to kiss every part of you." Bernie smiles and kisses her way back up to whisper this revelation into the brunette's ear.

"You're welcome to try." Serena smiles teasingly into Bernie's kiss.

"Challenge accepted." Bernie spins her unexpectedly and takes to the task in earnest and she gives it a bloody good go.

Serena is sure that she is actually being kissed absolutely everywhere and it is divine. No one had ever paid her body this much attention before and it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. "Bernie, oh my God. That feels amazing." She is spun to face the blonde again and Bernie starts to do the same to her front.

Bernie smiles against the brunette's skin as she revels in the feeling of Serena on her lips. She had never done this before, just felt and explored and discovered every inch of another woman's body. And what a body it was. "Serena, you are the most perfect woman I have ever known. I could just stay here forever." She straightens up to face the brunette and crashes their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Serena gasps out in the space as Bernie starts to kiss her way down her body, until she is kneeling in front of her. Bernie lifts one of the brunette's legs over her shoulder and kisses her way inwards. "Oh please, oh Bernie." Serena looks down at the blonde and arches into her as Bernie makes her way to Serena's core. Serena scrabbles for purchase on something, anything, but there are nothing but slippery surfaces inside the shower. There is nothing to hold on to. She does the only thing she can and grips on to Bernie's hair and hopes she stays upright. "Jesus!" She calls out as Bernie makes good on her promise to kiss her, everywhere.

Bernie looks up to see Serena slumped against the tiles and watching her kiss over her centre. She kisses along her folds and opens her gently to kiss at her clit. Just kisses.

"Yes, oh yes please. Just there. Just like that." Serena fists the blonde's curls tightly as she feels Bernie's tender kisses on her clit. "Don't stop. Please don't ever stop!"

Bernie smiles into her and picks up the pace and pressure of her kisses, making sure to keep it to just kissing. Judging by the noises coming from the brunette, she was very much enjoying it. Without warning, she starts to alternate between the kisses and softly sucking, drawing circles around the clit with her tongue.

"Bernie, Bernie, oh Bernie. I'm going to cum. Oh yes, yes!" Serena grinds against Bernie's mouth, pushing the blonde into her with her hand through her hair. Serena's orgasm takes her breath away as she slides down to the tray of the shower, Bernie's hands on her ass as she helps her gently to sit.

"Are you alright?" Bernie pulls her in for a deep kiss and holds her as they embrace under the stream of warm water.

"Uh huh." Serena nods into her shoulder as her body tingles and jerks with aftershocks. She is breathing harshly, heart pounding. "Bernie?"

"Yes Serena." She leans out so that she can see those gorgeous brown eyes and face the brunette.

Serena's only response is to kiss her soundly.

"Come on, let's go have our date, eh?" Bernie says once the kiss ends. "I thought maybe the cinema and a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good." Serena smiles and the whole room lights up. "Now, help me up would you? I'm too old for this!" They both giggle as they squeak and creak their way off the shower tray to stand.

Once they are dried and dressed again, they book a taxi to pick them up and Bernie grabs her purse and phone from her overnight bag. "Is it alright if I leave this here? I can grab it later when I'm heading home. I don't want to traipse it around all day." Bernie asks as they wait for their cab.

"Yes, of course. No problem." Serena is glancing out the window, watching for the taxi. "Here we go, taxi's arrived." She throws on her coat and grabs her handbag. She reaches for Bernie's hand as they make their way to the car.

Bernie looks down at their linked hands with a huge grin. They were holding hands, they were going on an actual date, they had made love. So many firsts for both of them. This felt like the start of a proper relationship and Bernie's heart was soaring. Serena was amazing, she was so smart and fun and obviously she was gorgeous. She was so many things and Bernie hoped this was the start of something good.

They hold hands inside the taxi and as they look at the listings at the cinema and while they queue for tickets and buy drinks and popcorn and snacks. When they find their seats and settle in, they hold hands over the armrest. Neither seemed to want to let go for too long.

They had chosen a rom-com and were cuddled in close together sharing all the food and drink, laughing and enjoying the film.

After the movie, they dander around for a bit trying to decide where to go for dinner.

"That movie was great fun!" Serena enthuses as they walked still hand in hand.

"I really enjoyed it too." Bernie smiles as Serena leans in to her as they stop to look at the menu for a steakhouse and decide that it looks good.

"They have Shiraz. I'm in!" Serena chimes as she studies the wine list, making them both laugh.

Drinks ordered, they relax into easy conversation as they choose their food.

"I think I worked up quite an appetite from earlier." Bernie smirks, making the brunette blush. Bernie thinks she looks adorable.

Serena sips at her wine trying to calm down but thoughts of their lovemaking just get her all worked up again. She felt like some lovesick teenager. "It was pretty hot, wasn't it?" She flirts right back, enjoying seeing the blonde blushing now. She reaches across the table for Bernie's hand and squeezes it as they let their thumbs stroke over the other's knuckles.

They both order a sirloin with grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, onions and pepper sauce. Bernie opts for chips and Serena for mash and they decide they can share the sides.

"So what do your kids do?" Serena asks as they wait on dinner.

"Oh well Cameron, Cam is in med school F1. Following in Marcus and my footsteps I guess. And Charlotte is studying Law at uni." Bernie explains.

"How old are they?" Serena seems interested.

"Cam is 25, he dropped out of school for a while but I'm glad he's gone back now. And Charlotte is 21, she's almost finished her final year. Like Ellie. Is she going to be a journalist then?" Bernie asks.

"That's the plan. Her writing is excellent and she's looking into doing a post-grad internship to get some more experience. Do you see yours much? Ellie only comes home the odd weekend now and usually if she needs her washing done or some money." Serena smiles at her role as essentially maid and bankcard.

Bernie blanches at the question. "Well, I...they...we..." She trails off and Serena squeezes her hand gently.

"Are you ok, did I say something wrong?" She casts a concerned eye over the blonde. "We don't need to talk about this, if you want to change the subject." Serena offers kindly.

"They don't speak to me." Bernie blurts out. "Because I had the affair. Ended the marriage. I don't see them. I haven't seen them for 18 months. They won't answer my calls or texts. Marcus won't let me into the house to see them." A tear slips down Bernie's cheek as she thinks of how much she misses her children.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Serena wipes away the tear with the pad of her thumb. "They'll come to their senses, you'll see. My Mum drove me crazy most of the time but no matter how often we fell out, I always made up with her." Serena hopes she's bringing even a small measure of comfort to the blonde.

"Your Mum didn't destroy 25 years of marriage to become a lesbian though, did she?" Bernie replies bitterly.

"You didn't choose to just become a lesbian. I don't for one second believe you have a nasty or vindictive bone in your body. You fell in love with someone else, Alex being a woman is irrelevant. Once they calm down, they'll reach out. I'm sure of it." Serena sounds so convinced that Bernie wants to believe her.

"Sorry, I'm ruining our date. Aren't I?" Bernie looks embarrassed.

"Absolutely not, don't apologise." Serena replies emphatically. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Bernie smiles and holds Serena's hand a little tighter in her own. She was really so lovely, Bernie prayed she wouldn't screw this up.

They chat about lighter things when the food arrives and both thoroughly enjoy the meal and even more so the company. They stay on for a while sharing the rest of the bottle of Shiraz and laugh and hold hands, until it's time to get a taxi back to Serena's.

Bernie asks the driver to wait while they head inside for her holdall.

"You could stay here, if you'd like to?" Serena asks hopefully.

"I'd love to but I have to work early tomorrow and I wouldn't want to wake you." Bernie kisses her and holds her until the driver impatiently beeps his horn. "How about dinner on Tuesday?" It was only two days away but to Bernie it felt like forever.

"I finish at 7pm. I'll call you or text you to arrange something. I can't wait to see you again." Serena kisses her passionately and then reluctantly lets her go.

"Me neither. See you on Tuesday." Bernie clings to her outstretched hand until the last possible moment.

Both smile to themselves and hope Tuesday isn't too long in coming around.


End file.
